Gaduri Brethrenist Party
The Gaduri Brethrenist Movement (Movimiento Hermanoisto de Gaduridos MHdG) and its political arm, the Brethrenist Party of Gadurios (PHdG) is a Political Brethrenist social movement in North Vintalli Federal State in Gaduridos. The Movement was founded by Kalistani emigrant Tina Calderone and a group of about 100 followers who relocated from Kalistan to Gaduridos in 4481, seeking to organize a new political branch of Brethrenism in Gaduridos. Following a Minute passed at the the First Annual Congress of Gaduri Brethren, the MHdG founded the Partido Hermanoisto de Gaduridos, or the Brethrenist Party of Gaduridos. It was founded ahead of the 4483 elections, to help the organization judge where political support for the Party had risen since the Brethrenists began organizing in Gaduridos. History Following the rise of Conservatism in the United Republic of Kalistan and a dissolution of the Socialist Party of Kalistan in 4481, a small group of Brethren decided to emigrate to a small village previously called Scala in North Vintalli, in Gaduridos. The real estate, which included the entire abandoned village, and hundreds of acres surrounding the village, had been purchased a year and a half before and was originally intended as a religious retreat for Kalistani Brethren. However, when the Kalistanis arrived and renounced their citizenship, the village was occupied permanently, and renamed Pueblo Brethren. The political leader of the new colony Tina Calderone immediately set to work to build the village into a mostly self-sufficient community, complete with stores, restaurants, schools, medical and dental clinics and a working farm. At the same time, other members went out to begin gathering the scattered Brethren throughout Northern Vintalli into Monthly Meetings. In 4482, a Monthly Meeting in the city of Occidente, North Vintalli passed a minute calling for a political Organization of Gaduri Brethren. The Brethrenist Party of Gaduridos was founded in Occidente, April of 4483, with Tina Calderone named as the Party's Leader. Political Positions The PHdG is the only active practitioners of Political Brethrenism in Terra. Political Brethrenism has previously been practiced in Telamon and Lourenne, during very short stints over the past 500 years, and formed a major caucus within the SPoK between 3900 and 4100. Both the MHdG and the PHdG have declared that they are neither an evangelist nor a theocratic movement. Calderone has declared "If Gaduris convert to Brethrenism, this is up to them. But we also have a moral political message which we think can better the lives of people even if they aren't members of our meeting. We will work in society to end war, to promote social justice, and to help the people live a life free of Government interference." As a result, Monthly Meetings have been organized composed primarily of previously unaffiliated Gaduri Brethren and Rasezanai who live in the area and attend Brethrenist Meetings. The stated goals of the PHdG are as follows *Social Justice *Pacifism *Civil Libertarianism *Brethrenism Social Justice The Brethrenist commitment to Social Justice leads them to attempt to help the poor and to work for equal access to the basic necessities of life for all. As an early effort at Social Justice, Pueblo Brethren has organized public schools which are open to all, for the purpose of improving literacy among the vicinity's poor, providing basic health services not only for those who live at Brethren, but also surrounding communities in the very remote northern shore of Vintalli, and operating a Free Store which includes reused commodities such as clothing, and a Food Bank. The PHdG seeks to expand its service committment throughout Gaduridos, as it organizes in different States. Pacifism The Brethrenist Movement has said it will oppose all efforts to conduct war and plans to regularly call for the reduction in war making materiel and facilities. Said Calderone, "We can do so much good with that money. Putting it into the instruments of death is not only a waste, it is also immoral." Civil Libertarianism The MHdG has already spoken out against an effort to make drugs illegal in Gaduridos. "We see drug abuse as an obstacle to hearing the voice of God," said Calderone. "And yet, who is to say what vehicle God speaks through. Our friends the Rasezani use marijuana to lift praises to God. They ought to have the right to act in accord with their beliefs, and we do not believe that the Government has any role in dictating beliefs to people or the appropriate method of acting upon those beliefs. That is between the believer and his God." The MHdG have declared that they intend to support small government, and more emphasis on the local level, which marks a sharp differentiation with their Kalistani Brethren. The PHdG plans to continue to hold these positions with regards to Civil Liberties. Brethrenism The PHdG have committed themselves to work to include Brethrenist Process in Government. Calderone said this of Brethrenism in Government: "When we are finally seated, we will hope that people will discern whether a bill is moral and just, or if it serves ideology: If it is the will of God or the will of Man. We believe that there is God in all of us, and we can hear God speak to us if we listen. But if we just shout and scream and are obstinate, that interrupts the relationship between God and Man. Therefore, we hope there will be more Brethrenist Process of getting people on board with an action before moving it to a vote when we enter Government."